He'd Make a Better Jester
by AidenElsewhere
Summary: "Death will be riding a pale horse." Though the matters of running away to the Circus could still plague anyone's mind. Well in those formal matters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gale is presented as just a fortune teller on a circus train. And not the Wizard. I made him more human though hesitant in his speech. We will meet more characters along the away, unraveling every story that each one goes through. So I have a question for you. Who should I add in the next chapter. I'm going to add the entire Animal Parade, but who will go next? **

**Prologue****... **

Bellowing thick smog clouds poured out from the train, extending and disappearing along with the manifesting winds. As the train chug across the tracks, in a quick motion of sound and confusion. A fly of smeared color of frantic vivid colors and the black train became one. Though if you stared at the side of the train, in a stand still sort of perdicument you would read the advertisement, 'Pas d'amour Circus.' With several paintings of white virgin snow tigers around the rims.

The speed of the train startled armies of forest filled trees, causing a flutter of blue birds to rustle from their bushes. The long black train casting and lingering the smell of burnt coals, as one of the muscle men with russet hair shoveled them in.

Upon the train was the entire crew. A depressing bunch if you honestly knew them. Though, lifestyles seem to clash into a more beautiful season. A girl dreamed of dancing, while another dreamed of finally being noticed. Most of these people just wanted to run away with the French Circus as it took it's course in one of their towns. And that's practically how most of them got their job anyways.

Though, within the confines of one of the train cabins nestled a young man, a fortune teller to be correct. A man that's possibly endured the worse, more defining then any other story on the train. And unlike the rest of them, he'd never shared his story, nor utter the names that came across in that horrific time period.

** xxx**

He flipped through his Fortune cards, every time flipping to the picture of death on one side. While the other side showed a baby vivid blue. He leaned against his table, resting his chin against his free hand. His eyes drooping in much needed sleep, and the horrors of feeling that summer being on it's deathbed. His entire cabin feeling below 0.

He'd here the clacking of his bottles and mixtures clank about his cases as the train would come across several bumps within the turns. His crates would slide back and forth against the trains hard wood floors of cherry. His feet planted upon the ground.

He shifted himself uncomfortably in his chair. Staring at the picture of death for a second then tucking it back in his deck again, though every time he shuffle it again to pull out another card the same calling card of death would appear again. The shinning words from underneath the picture of death read a brilliant, '_Et la mort sera monté sur un cheval pâle._' **{And death shall be mounted on a pale horse.}** Every time he'd pull that particular card it would bother him to no end, and he would dabble and study on the situation.

He fixated his deformity towards the entry of the train, letting the silence of the matters settle in. The man stood up from his wooden old chair, walking towards the paint chipped door of his train cabin. Closely he pressed his ear against the door. He closed his color chromatic eyes, as the bits of silver blond flutter close to his tan cheeks. He listened. And there was a blunt laugh. A few French words in exchange and then it would disappear. No one was about, nor in paranoia of anyone walking in. He backed quickly away.

He always had a trait of being hesitant, though quickly turned to the opposite of his train cabin to where all his belongings were packed. He moved boxes here and there. Till one of his crates caught his eye, he quickly opened it. "Ah." He gave a slight sigh, before bending down to pluck the first book from a stack of other books.

Remarkably it was the Holy Bible, a thing he was not seen since- Well he rather not like seeing it in that matter. No reason for the burden. Though he flipped across scripture, finding the passage that his card shared with the holy book. His index finger trailing over old words. And he came to grips someone upon the train, would bound for some crud awaking. Or it those matters something horrible of the sort.

"Gale?" He dripped the book to his feet, jolting to no signs of life other then the girl before him. A auburn beauty with a smile that brought it's way from North.

"Molly... you scared me. You know that?" He looked away from her, avoiding all signs of eye contact. Due to personal reasons at it's best. Though she was born with curiosity, leaning more on his toes to arrange herself higher to get a glimpse of the book as he backed away to pick up the book that lied on his shoes.

"Monsieur Gale, are you afraid of me?" She smiled as she pressed her hands upon her hips, "Or was five years nothing but a blur?" She would give a light laugh, the sort of laugh that showed her soft texture cheek bones of traveling velvet.

He flashed his emerald and golden eyes, a studying measure that cast upon the enchanting rope dancer. Giving it her petty smile, following along with the up rise of his cheek bones, though nervously he faintly spoke, "I'm dearly sorry... You see I was reading." A soothing of mellow tone.

"I wouldn't take you as a religious type Monsieur." She crossed her hands in front of her, dawning at her dainty curves that matched her dress, letting her cascading auburn roll down her shoulders. She seemed inquisitive at best, and with that fact it drew Gale to give her more of a flash then just his common glare then retreat to the hard floors.

"Neither did I." He moved away from her, placing the book into it's proper place in the crate, lost within the confines of scattered papers and assortments. "Did you need something?" His eyes try not to fall into Molly's yet again.

"No.-" She moved closer to where he was located, "Just came to tell you we are stopping. I'm sure tonight will be amazing!" Enthusiastic trends was possibly her best outlook in life, she mostly loved to look at life with rose tinted glasses, no one wanted to hurt her. She thought. Though she was, just like the rest, and it probably wont be the last.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing Molly. Just like every time you and Selena perform." His faint tone seemed ghostly, well more then normal in that case.

She was always the one to notice when something ill'ed Gale, "Monsieur? Is something the matter?" Her hues seemed to die down to match his.

"You know me so well?" He smiled as he gestured her to his table, "Please sit, I'll show you." The both settle on opposite sides of the wooden table, "Now, pick out three cards." His hands moved to the deck. And she did as she was told she drew three cards, and within a row Gale flipped them.

One was a women that held a child, representing a motherly personality or just child barring, the second card was of a crow picking a dead corpus on a dusty trail, the meaning coming to mind that all things are part of a agreement such as the circle of life, then the third horrified Gale, the third stating again, _'Et la mort sera monté sur un cheval pâle.' _With death plainly riding a pale horse. Just as the Bible foresaw.


	2. Molly the Rope Dancer

**Every chapter is about a character, their performance and their memories. So, who should I write about next? Gale comes last.**

**Our first Performance, Molly the Rope Dancer.**

* * *

**Some Cinderella in a party dress but**  
**She was looking for a night gown**

Molly would wonder, every time her hand gripped onto the velvet red cloth as it hoisted her in the air. She wondered how that cloth would feel about her neck. Though she may not show it, she was a ticking time bomb of emotions. Though she would always excuse that problem when her Monsieur would tell her different. Even though he didn't clearly understand her feelings, she liked to believe he did.

A dustland Beginning of foolish eyes.

Her hand gripped tightly on the velvet cloth, staring off in the corner to see the russet headed muscle man, Owen pull up the other side of the rope. Molly's leg wrapped tightly around the red cloth. The spot light blinding her as she was hoisted up into the air, with nothing but the velvet cloth. She didn't get the chance to look down at Owen and wave. But instead she saw the puffy eyed Kathy instead.

Molly's eyes widened, pushing all contact from her mind. Anything to poison her thoughts of her performance could mean the sweet realization of death.

The crowd cheered, a sweet intoxicating pride hit her mind. Unlike any acid fixated mind. She would smile, and then wave. Silent approaching coming to mind. Molly's pale skin seemed to clash with the camera boxes flash. Though she didn't mind to get famous that way.

She slid down the rope, and the crowd gasped as she dangled from her death. She could feel they were scared for her, and she fed on that. But instead she purposely caught her leg in the long tangling fabric about her ankle. Secure in her actions, she took a dive and the crowd cried and cheered as they saw her flutter dress clash with manifesting head winds. She was caught on her ankle fabric and climbed back up it. Quick in her pacing and footing.

She wanted them to watch her, she always did. So why couldn't he watch her?

**I saw the devil warping up his hands**  
**He's getting ready for the show down**

_"Molly!" Anger brewed from this man on the end of the table. Molly only sat there on the opposite side. Her eyes blank on the color of crimson that spread across the table. Her hands covered in the same russet blinking hell. Her dressed seemed to hold the brunt of it. _

_"Now don't worry, it was only once. It won't hurt again alright?" The man's voice seemed to calm. Her long brown hair tangled in knots. "It won't happen again if you only listen." _

_Shock arising, her finger tips touched her forehead. Though she felt no pain, it was only the color texture that scared her. She nodded, possibly to appease the man before her. Her eyes glossy against painstaking ghostly moon light that radiated from a cast window._

_"Why are you crying, there's no reason to cry. Quit it." In a matter-a-fact tone, though she didn't seem to notice that liquid draining as her crimson stained hand touched her cheek. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry sir. It was my fault." She choked on self esteem. Her mind being poisoned that it would always be her fault._

_"Correct, and?" _

_"And nothing happened." _

_The man jolted from the table to pat her head, "Yes, yes. Correct. Such a good girl, that is the exact reason why I married such a bright girl such as yourself!" _

_She nodded her head, and smiled through her own stain glass fake. "Sir?"_

_"Yes, what is it now Molly?" _

_"May I be allowed to leave the table tonight and take a bath?" _

_The man gave it some thought, a humming deep in his lungs. "Well since you asked and it was very sweet. I guess so for tonight. You did what I asked for." _

_She quickly stood up, bowing to the man more powerful to her, "Oh, thank you sir."_

_She turned to her marriage room, her hand touching the icy door knob and turning it slowly. She didn't want to disturb her husband, though not more then she does. Her heel's clipped against the bathroom floor, letting them fall off on her own. Her gown fell off her shoulders. _

_The tub filled hot. The hottest she could possibly bare, in anyway to scrub off the stains he has caused, then she mentally corrected herself it was her fault in the first place. If only she didn't fight back, if only she would lay on her back and just take him the way he wanted her to take it. To possibly enjoy it in any matter, or to pretend too. _

_Though she learned fast as his fist cocked back, a repeated process of slamming his hard clenched knuckles against her forehead, how beauty drained so fast how beauty could be so wasted. Don't cry, she knew how much he hated tears. Even if it made him look and feel stronger. _

_She left own foot over the tub, sinking her foot into the ocean waters. She closed her eyes to feel the sensation of crimson finally leaving her skin, and how she hasn't notice several cuts of struggle until she was sure of cleared skin. Slowly sinking her body into her bathing waters, her arms wrapping around bare skin that could be none other then hers. _

_Feeling water trickle down her back, and soaked auburn drape. She would forget, of course this was normal for a man such as him to treat her like that. And she would feel better, it was bound to happen and every girl should learn that trait or they would have their hand handed to them. _

_With the following morning of the sun finding its correct orbit in the heavens, it would blind her. Her sense not yet woken up. And her chorus would began down to the cleaning, shopping, and the beating to finish the show. _

_But it was life, she didn't mind it at all. Married away cause her ather couldn't afford to keep her, married to a man 15 years her senior. Being only but 16 at the time. 'Sir' came to her house one day, begging for her hand. What could her father honestly do, this man was a rich man and was highly looked upon. A man such as him looked upon his daughter with those fake plastered eyes, and crowed loving smiles._

_A shot gun marriage, no children yet. No mind to settle. She was wed only near the years of 17. With a ghostly, "I do." They were married, and things were dead in her eyes. And how their marriage night resorted in violence, believed as a sin of damned rape. She kept suicide on the tongue, but then she thought who would be the next woman he would manifest._

_Until.._

_"Girl?" Molly looked up from her apron, washing off a bit of produce from a stand. _

_"Yes, Monsieur?" Curiosity bit her, as his deformed color arranged eyes hit her. _

_"Oh, Madame. Sorry to bother you in such a manner." The blond male bowed, "You see the circus is in town and I'm inviting people to come along. Someone like yourself looks like you need a good laugh. Not meaning to sound so bold.-" _

_She smiled, placing her hand to her lips. Before speaking in term Molly's husband came from the side, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her lips tugging in south. _

_"How lovely, clown. My wife would not partake in those. I believe she wouldn't like anything like that. Right- Molly?" _

_His different setting eyes touched her face again, noticing the change of expression then later. She would nod, keeping silent of the mystery in her angelic toned voice. _

_"Oh sorry to bother you then. But- if you do change your mind, tell them that Gale sent you. You'll get a discount. I promise you." _

_"Gale." Molly's husband nodded, "I'll remember that."_

_Molly sure did. And with that moment of constant hell, she came to grips to leaving everything. Not even giving it a second doubt as she left even her clothes in that house that soon she would be free. _

_Her crimson stained finger tips touched Gale's fortune fabric tent. _

_His eyes tracing hers, and he knew from that moment that she was his responsibly. Even understanding that she had a freedom to cry, that she had the freedom to yell at Gale if he scored her and he would take it. Had a reason to wrap her arms about his body, placing her auburn filled hair against his chest. _

**I saw the minute that I turn away**  
**I got my money on a pond tonight.**

She bowed as her feet finally found the ground, the spot light blinding her being. But she smiled, a brim one. Her best one. Tonight she felt like crying, over how lucky she was. Her hand held high, waving to them all. She was ready for another train ride, she was ready for another conversation from her fortune teller.

Possibly, being blunt enough to finally tell him, 'I love you. Don't you understand that?'

Though, that inquires time.


	3. Kathy the Horse Beauty

**The verse: And death will be riding a pale horse. It means the end is drawing near. It's in Revelations at the end of the Bible it talks about the end of the world, or simply just death, plague, etc. :) **

* * *

**2nd performance, Kathy the Horse beauty **

**Just a dime store poet, keeping pace, talking his face blue.**  
**Two dollar store tramps, to get a**  
**glance, a new chance at you.**

She was a poetic example of a play. How men only wished they could throw themselves down at her shoes. And how women held that great green monster called envy as they watched her. Even though she was blind to the fact. Her palms directed towards the sky.

Flaunting curls on sun kissed hair. Instead of her typical ponytail. Letting a tumbling river of blond grace the bare parts of her shoulder blades. And gliding silken dreams touched her fair skin. Strumming accords of blue played in her vast sea hues. And she seemed to be talking in angelic tongues even though her lips were always pressed shut.

Her back was firm and straight as she leaned in front of herself. Beautiful customs were showered on her naturally. Grabbing not even in forced speed around the beast's ropes that connected her to the horses mouth. It caused the horse to approach faster. The wind manifested in speed causing her sweet lullaby curls to tangle with each other.

The crowed were made of sheep as they all grouped together to get a better eye sight of the lovely lady on the horse. Their eyes knitted to lids. Their hands pressed firmly against their laps as they set on the edge of their seats. Almost to the breaking point to where a few of them could slide off their chairs.

The horse trainer whipped across the side of the ring, drawing in close to the target. Her hands held onto the reigns tighter, as her palms touched the shoulder blades of her most beautiful horse. Coming in closer and closer.

The horse leaped into the air, several gasps flooded the air from the audience. And there it was as the bloom of fire devoured the wooden ring that was several feet into the air. The horse and the lovely lady jumping through the hoop all at once. Feeling the crawling heat that crawled its way down her neck, causing her to swear in the process.

The men from the crowed were the first to jolt from their seats, firmly landing on their feet. As the men's dates sat idle in their seats with everyone's hands combining in an anarchy of applause. As her horse's hooves finally made contact on the other side of the burning wood, that cracked under pressure. Scattering dirt from the circus tent.

Her horse walked around the ring, letting her eyes swim through the ocean of people. With one hand pressed against her horses shoulder blade, letting her free hand roam in a wave to the generation. And her pink lips setting in that smile.

The blinding spotlight causing her eyes to squint, but either way she kept that smile. So much respect, and thats all she ever wanted.

**Walk passed the dance floor.**  
**It's always been a dear**  
**friend of mine.**  
**Cut calls and concubines.**  
**Dancing in four-four time.**

_"I'm sorry, I can't hire you."_

_"How come?" Kathy's heart dropped She stood up from her chair._

_The bald man across the table was blunt, though off setting. His small eyes looked up her body, and her backbone shivered due the sick mind of men. His eyes blinding still, through the thick smog and chocking intoxicating cigar that hung loose from his parted lips. "It's Kathy right?"_

_She frowned, though nodded through lost words._

_"Right well, You see I run a male labored work."_

_Kathy cut in, "Working a mail room is consider male labor? I'm sure with the men going off to war with Germany there would be work for women!"_

_The man watched her again, and nodded. "As I was saying. I refuse to let a woman's opinion leak in. Though if you're looking for work. I'm sure- I could partake in something." He leaned back in his chair, and his horror felt grin played in his his sickly cigar._

_Kathy was in utter shock, though quickly turned around to open the door of the office, slamming it behind her. Letting the pool of anger revolve around her mind. Already expecting the ground underneath her to be replaced with street dirt._

_She held onto her box that she picked up before her journey to the mail office for a job, but she still thought about the other proposal the man at the desk offered her, 'prostitution.' Her stomach turned. In all honestly she would think her mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew of this._

_She rounded the old pharmacy, with box still in hand. Stopping in her tracks as she glanced down at the man bundled up in old rags. Knelling down before the sickly man before her, "Daddy?" She smiled though the figure still said nothing, "Daddy." The sickly man finally looked up into his daughters flawless face._

_He said nothing from underneath his hood. She set the box down in his lap, opening up the box for him. "Look what I managed to get.-" She smiled in between, "A couple of muffins from 12th street bakery. You know which one right?"_

_He still said nothing._

_"Right." She nodded, taking her hands to pat the sides of his jacket that he wore. "You begin eating and I will prepare your medicine. Still when you run out we have to think how were going to get you more."_

_As she began to pull the bottle out of his jacket, her father grabbed her wrist, stopping her in the process. "Kathy I saw her today."_

_The man that was her father was clearly not all there. One of the meanings of homeless people thinking. Though shocked she tried to keep her smile for her fathers sake. "Saw who?"_

_The man's grew wide, then narrowed. "Kathy what are you talking about?"_

_She bit her lip, then sighed. "I thought you said something Daddy."_

_He said nothing again._

_**x-**_

_Kathy walked down the street, casting attention to the clad dressed women. Giggling a sick one as men from the bar from across the street drew close to them. First they stood in small talk, though they were too far away from Kathy to listen in. She just watched one girl wrap her slender arm around the other man. Looking willing as always._

_Then the exchange of a wad of cash filled her palm. Kathy was learning something that she wished she could never come across. But- she kept walking passed it. She always had to pass the bar to get to the horse pasture that she fell in love with._

_It's where she would lean against the fence post. And sometimes if the horse were not afraid, one would become brave enough to come up to Kathy._

_But today seemed different._

_She had much on her mind then being homeless in that matter, but with no money her father was bound to run out of medicine to keep him alive, and not to loose his mind as much._

_She paced slower to the pasture today. Watching every step she made, keeping her eyes locked upon the dusty trail to her location. Not noticing the girl on the other side of the street. Studying her with daunting eyes._

_"Hey girl."_

_Kathy snapped out of leaking thoughts, and the self pity welling and drilling into her petty little mind. "Me?"_

_A tropical flare was tucked away in hued violet, and how this girl's lush tan face nodded. A pretty little smile piled in. "There's no one else around. Of course you."_

_Kathy smoothed out her hem of the dress. Watching the less clothed girl leaned against the brick building. "Yes?"_

_The girl nodded, "I've seen you before, your the girl that lives behind the pharmacy with that old man correct?"_

_Embarrassment bubbled, and velvet shades touched her cheek bones like a soft kiss. "I-I. Yes."_

_The girl nodded, sticking out her perfect nailed hand. "The name's Selena. I couldn't help to call you out today. Such a pretty face. And with what? Nothing." She stuck her nose in the air, "I was in the same condition as yourself. Hell- a lot of women around here are like you. And here I am, up on a proposal for you?"_

_"Such as work?"_

_"Yea, it's not honest though?"_

_Kathy backed away, as Selena's siren calling eyes stared her down, "Like?"_

_"Well. A escort."_

_"Such as a prostitution?"_

_"What choice do we have?" Selena touched Kathy's hand. "Look I have a kid. I have to take care of her, she looks to me with these pleading eyes and whispers, 'Mommy, I'm hungry.' Now if you're one of those Bible thumping girls, trust me he'll understand."_

_Kathy was stone cold at this point, "I have someone myself also. That old man you call, He's my father."_

_**x-**_

_Though nervous at first, she started to do better. 'Making a living on her back.' to be technical about the situation. Her father knew what was going on once Kathy made enough money to put them both in a hotel. Her father always drew in silent. Slowly gaining his mind back._

_"Kathy?"_

_She leaned down to place the pills and the glass of water on her fathers nightstand. "Yes, Daddy?" She smiled. A brim one, her best fake one._

_"I saw her again." He sunk into his tumbling sheets of cloth._

_"Who?"_

_He never answered her question, in a way it seemed as if he was talking to himself. "She's always sad. She knows something is not right."_

_She didn't say anything anymore, but instead chose to ignore this awful sign. Only touching her lips to his wrinkled forehead. "Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow." And he only nodded._

_As she closed the door she noticed three figures. Strange ones who didn't quiet mention in American tongue._

_A girl called out as the two men handed out papers._

_Auburn locks draped down one girls back, she would smile. Though always looked up to a man who was behind her who worn the same smile. "Monsieur, do you think anyone will come tonight?" She said the the tall man with the coffee tinted skin._

_The muscle bound man answered for the tall skinny man. "Now, lets not get your hopes up Molly."_

_The russet muscle man noticed Kathy only staring. He walked up with a flyer in hand, "Hello Ma'am" He said in loving Polish tone. "Our circus is in town." Then he walked away._

_Kathy held it up to her face with a smile._

_**x-**_

_How did she join the circus? Things do tend to grow curious for those eyes._

_How she remembered the man above her, a client gone mad. This man drug her behind the building. She argued that he had to pay her. And with some devil thinking he snapped. Repeating the process of a long blade, to wherever he could reach her._

_Letting dripping crimson pool about the dirt. Though with screams it attracted a man in sprint._

_It was our Polish muscle man._

_Wrapping it up in a ballad, he offered a better job. After they cleaned her up. And how they took Her friend Selena and her daughter. How they took in Kathy and her father. How blinding eyes were set for something better. It was better._

_And she remembered well on her marriage day, and how the entire circus family came to her marriage to the man named Owen, the muscle bound Polish man. Her father told her something striking._

_"She is crying Kathy, she is so happy."_

_"Who's crying, Daddy?"_

_"Why ask something stupid girl.-" The old man finally smiled, "It has been your mother the entire time. I've always been able to see her. Even though she was gone so long ago."_

_And Kathy remembered the trail of tears upon pale toned cheeks._

**"Hey Mr.",**  
**The bellman says, "I can only recall this nice hotel I said."**  
**So he replies, "Then how do**  
**you manage?"**  
**I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage.**


End file.
